A Human's Life
by AngelNites
Summary: Donnie finally creates a retro mutagen to turn Kirby and Splinter back to human. He eventually creates a mutagen to turn him and his brothers human. Moving up top, going to school, getting jobs. A dream come true until Donnie finds out the horrors (And joys) of the human life. DxOC. Rated M for later Chapters. EDITED.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Finding the Retro Mutagen_

Fighting against two different kinds of enemies whom both have an army to call their own gets pretty complicated. It makes it even harder when they're both after you for different reasons. Shedder wanted to find the turtles, destroy them and their Sensei, whereas the Kraang wanted to capture April O' Neil and they would try to kill whoever got in the way. Luckily on the turtles side the Shedder and his foot clan have been dead for months, even Karai was gone. Killing Shedder and Karai wasn't easy, the turtles were not ones to take a life, but with someone that evil and cruel running around, it had to be done.

It broke Splinter's heart when four of his sons killed his one and only daughter, but he understood why. There was no choice, she was to violent and insane to keep alive. She never took to the truth, so her life had to be taken, before she restarted the foot clan. Doing so lifted the weight of fear and work off their shoulders. The turtles now have one less battle to deal with. Their new mission is to get rid of the Kraang and keep April safe. Even that was getting easier. Donnie has been staying up night after night trying to find a retro mutagen to change Kirby back to his human self. Now he's finally close. There's just one thing he is missing, and it is the Kraang DNA. Today was the day this all ends.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Donnie!" Leo yelled as he ran towards Kraang droids, "I really hope you know what you're doing."

"No kidding! We're starting to get out numbered, do you mind trying to hurry up!" Raph snapped as he was smashing the blades of his sais into Kraang droid heads.

"Keep your shells on I'm almost done! Just keep the droids away from the computer," Donnie was fiddling with the Kraang control panel setting up a bomb that's suppose to blow up the new TCRI building and everything in it. Mikey came up behind Donnie defending him as much as possible.

"Dudes! I don't think we can keep up much longer!" Mikey yelled in panic hitting Kraang droids with his nunchucks.

Leo ran around the control panel, started knocking droids left and right with his katanas. One of ugly brain aliens tried to escape, Leo chased it down then took a syringe and stabbed it into the Kraang alien. The alien screamed in pain as the turtle took a blood sample.

"The bomb is set, we need to leave now!" Donnie and his brother started heading out of the building until another massive load of Kraang droids came out with laser guns.

The bomb was set for two minutes. The Kraang started shooting at the turtles. Blocking, dodging, and running away from the Kraang was their only survival for the moment. The turtles were almost out the door until a Kraang droid shot Donnie in the back of his leg knocking him onto the floor with a yelp of pain. The general rule in the Hamato family is "No brother left behind." That rule was and forever will be followed. The remaining three turtles ran back to help their tallest brother. Leo and Mikey hoisted Donnie to Raph's back seeing he was the strongest.

The ninja turtles ran for their lives before the building exploded. They ignored any other Kraang droids that came their way. The second they stepped foot outside the main doors, the entire top of TCRI exploded causing the ground to shake. The turtles kept running. Donnie turned and looked back to see the success. No Krange should have survived that. The only problem is the city will have to clean scraps of the building, but it didn't matter. New York was now safe, for the most part. No Shredder, no Kraang. The clad turtles ran to the nearest man hole, heading home to the lair in the sewers. Half way home Raph put Donnie back on the ground to walk. The purple clad turtle was fine to walk but still had a limp. Mikey put Donnie's arm on his shoulder for support.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

April and Master Splinter waited patiently for their family to return safely. April sat on the couch doing trigonometry homework until she heard chattering, laughing, and foot steps come from the main entry way. She immediately put her things down and looked up, seeing four green humanoid turtles. She smiled and got off the couch to hug each one if them. Then she noticed Donnie leaning on Mikey and limping.

"Oh my god Donnie, are you ok?" April asked as Master Splinter came from the dojo. Mikey and Raph helped Donnie to the sofa. The purple clad turtle started to examine his own wound. It wasn't so bad, a little bit of blood, maybe a light fracture in the bone. Splinter came by to take as second look.

"Michelangelo, bring me the first aid kit, Leonardo, get a bowl of warm water, Raphael get me a small towel," Master Splinter commanded the rest of his sons. April sat next to Donnie and rubbed his shell. Even though he was in pain, he still liked the fact that the love of his life was there. He enjoyed it when she would rub his shell. It relaxed him, it almost caused him to doze off. The brothers returned with the items. Master Splinter began to clean up the wound then wrap it so it wouldn't get infected. Donnie winced a little, but it was nothing major. After Donnie was cleaned up, he smiled.

"Oh! By the way, I have great news!" Donnie announced, slowly trying to stand up putting most of the weight on his good leg.

"What is it?" April asked.

"Leo, do you have it?" Donnie putting out a hand.

"You bet, just like you told me too," Leo smiled handing the syringe to Donnie.

"April and Gentlemen, the Kraang in TCRI are now officially gone. The portal between earth and space is destroyed and I have this," showing the syringe filled with a dark purple substance.

"What is it?" Raph asked folding his arms.

"Yea, and why do you have it?" asked Mikey looking confused.

"Because! Last night I finally discovered the ingredient I needed to complete the retro mutagen!" April's face lit up with joy as the words poured out Donnie's mouth, "I've been staying up late for weeks trying to find the missing piece, and I finally found it! With all the research I have done the answer suddenly became clear, the reason the mutagen was even created because of the Kraang DNA. That's why when it touches anything living the molecular structure of it transforms. Only 10 percent of the victims DNA is in contact throughout the mutation."

"In English please?" Raph smarted off.

"Basically people are changing from the mutagen is because of their DNA. It's almost like the Kraang just donated blood to make a dangerous substance. It's so strange but having this blood sample should be enough to change Mr. O' Neil back to normal... There's even enough to change Sensei," the turtles and April all looked at Master Splinter.

The room was in deep silence. Master Splinter has always wanted to be human again, but would it be safe? Would he miss the life style he became accustomed too? With being human could he leave his four half turtle, half human sons down in the sewers alone? Could everything pan out ok? Master Splinter stood there stroking his long tailed beard, thinking of what to do. Thoughts ran through his mind of the positives and negatives of becoming human again. He finally broke he silence.

"I think this matter is something I should meditate on. Many problems could become of this transformation, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you or your brothers," looking at Donatello.

"Hai Sensei," Donnie replied in a small disappointment.

"Does that mean we can become humans too!" Mikey jumped up and down in excitement, with everyone staring.

"Unfortunately not Mikey, we would just turn back to normal pet turtles," Donnie frowned not wanting to disappoint his younger brother.

"Couldn't you come up with some type of mutagen to switch your DNA and molecular structure to become human, like a third mutation?" asked April trying to keep high hopes up.

"It's possible, but I think we should focus on one thing at a time. Right now I need to start finishing the retro mutagen," Donnie just started limping to the lab until Master Splinter spoke up.

"I think it's time we all rest, it's late. Donatello you need a good night sleep, staying up late is very unhealthy," Master Splinter starred down his genius son.

"Hai Sensei," the purple clad turtle slumped his shoulders down in defeat.

Everyone walked off to their destination. Leo helped Donnie to his room. The smell was flat, his bed was perfectly made and the room was spotless from the lack of anyone in it. April stayed the night sleeping on the sofa. Soon enough the lair was silent, nothing but slow breaths of the sleeping beings at the bottom of New York.

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfic. I deleted the first version of this because I saw too many typos and I felt stupid leaving them there. Soooooo EDITED! I hope you enjoy, next time I won't make a chapter past my bed time lol :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Preparation_

Donnie slowly opened his eyes, and turned his body around. Whatever he was on was soft and comfy, with a something soft on top of him. His vision was blurred as he scanned the room. Memory clicked remembering it was his own room. With his large green hands he rubbed his tired eyes clearing his vision. Donnie laid in bed starring at the ceiling. He couldn't remember how nice it felt to sleep on a softer surface. He was always working in the lab trying to find the retro mutagen to save April's dad. During the late night he'd drink coffee to stay awake, after a while falling asleep at his desk around five in the morning then getting up at seven for breakfast and training. That's when he would drink more coffee, and begin his day.

The tall turtle finally pulled himself out of bed, grabbing his purple mask and tied it on then limped out of the room to the living area. He began to limped to his lab until he noticed his brothers. Doing a double take he noticed Leo was at the television watching Space Heros, Raph at the punching bag working out, and Mikey sitting with April eating a pizza. Donnie was puzzled. They do this after training, 'How late was it?' he thought to himself. Donnie's thoughts were interrupted when Master Splinter came out the dojo.

"Ahh good afternoon my son. Did you sleep well?" Splinter asked in a chipper tone.

"Afternoon?!" Donnie flung his hands up grabbing his head in disbelief. Everyone turned and looked up at their tallest brother.

"Well yea dude, you were past out cold," Mikey said with a mouth full of pizza.

"Leo and I went in to get you this morning, but you didn't budge. I even slapped you on the back of the head and nothing," Raph walking up to the couch and sat down.

"Sensei let you sleep in, you should be in a very well rested today," Leo smiled walking up to Donnie. "How's your leg holding up?"

"Uhh it still hurts but not as much as yesterday," replied Donnie.

"Well until your leg is better I am going to keep you on light training. We will start tomorrow," Master Splinter smiled, then turned and went back into the dojo leaving it quiet.

"Weelllll..." Mikey interrupted the short silence.

"Well what pea brain?" Mikey glared at Rap.  
"What's going down with the retro mutagen Donnie?" asked Leo.

"When you guys go out on portal I need you to find Mr. O' Neil. We need to get this done and out of the way. We don't want to drag this out any longer. April, in the mean time could you run home and grab some clothes for your dad?" April nodded to his response.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was a few minutes before nine o' clock in the evening, April and the three turtles started heading out of the lair. The tallest turtle stayed behind to work on the mutagen to have it ready for Kirby's return. Donnie limped his way to the lab, when he entered he shut the door behind him. He took a seat at his desk, determined to finish the retro mutagen he started many months ago.

The turtle turned on his laptop to get the notes prepared to make the substance. His large green hand grabbed a beaker full of mutagen, the syringe of Kraang blood, and a small tube of Kirby's blood he got back a while ago. He took a quarter of the mutagen into a different beaker, poured in Kirby's blood sample which became a light purple color. Donnie looked at his notes for a few seconds, then took the syringe and put a single drop of the Kraang blood into the mixture. Immediately the chemical turned into a dark purple with tints a pink in it.

"I can't believe I did it! With the Kraang's blood it should reverse the process turning Kirby back to human. April's going to be so happy," Donnie smiled as he talked to himself.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Do you think it's possible for Donnie to turn us human?" Mikey asked as they ran from roof top to roof top trying to find Kirby.

"It's possible," Leo replied.

"Dorkatello's intelligence is off the charts, I'm sure it's possible," Raph punched Mikey in the arm as they ran. Then they came to a halt.

"I hope so! We could move up top, go to school with April, and make new frie-" Leo cut off Mikey.

"Slow it down Mikey, we still have to get Mr. O' Neil back to his human state,"

"No kidding, I may not be a genius but turning a human, to a mutant, back to a human is hard enough as it is. Do you really think it'll be that simple for Donnie to create a human who was originally an animal that got mutated? Raph huffed.

"Well I just thought-"

"Save it Mikey, for now let it stay a dream because it won't happen any time soon," Mikey frowned to Ralph's hurtful words. Leo put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Ignore him Mikey, Raph is just to hot headed to see anything positive happen for our future."

"Excuse me! I outta kick you out of that shell!" Raph brought up a fest to Leo's face until they heard a loud clashing sound come from the ally way.

The three teens ran towards the sound. They came up to a giant bat with red hair in spots searching through the trash for food. It was Kirby O' Neil. The mutant bat was throwing trash cans and dumpsters around trying to find scraps. Leo, Raph, and Mikey brought out their weapons getting ready to capture April's dad. The orange clad turtle slowly walked up behind the bat, then released his nunchucks wrapping the chains around Kirby. The over sized bat let out a roar. Leo and Raph ran up to Mikey to help get Kirby into the nearest manhole. The mutant bat fought back with all it's might trying to get away.

"Mr. O' Neil please! We are trying to help you!" Leo tried to calm him. The bat just fought the with the turtles more and more.

"That's it! No more Mr. Nice Turtle," Raph charged at Kirby wrestling him to the ground.

"Don't hurt him!" Leo demanded. "Mr. O' Neil please, it's us. The turtles that saved you from the Kraang. We're going to turn you human again, but we need you to let us. For April."

"Yea dude! We're your friends, and April needs you," Mikey shouted trying to keep Kirby in one spot.

With those words the mutant bat relaxed. Sadness filled in his eyes. Even though he is no longer human doesn't mean he still didn't have feelings like one. His daughter is by herself and with the father instinct, he knows she needs him. He would do anything to make sure April was safe. Kirby stopped fighting back, and willingly went into the manhole with the turtles following.

**Author's Note: I will forever say this. I'm the worlds worst writer, I don't want you guys reading something poorly written but I also don't want you guys waiting for me to perfect something. I really hope you enjoy it though :) more chapter to be up soon. PS I will be deleting chapters from time to time to edit them if need be. I miss typos easily.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Back to Human_

Donnie straightened up his lab to pass the time away. He patiently waited for his brothers and April to return home safely with Mr. O' Neil. He sat down in his chair thinking about the many months he and his brothers have been through. Donnie spent hours trying to find the retro mutagen, many times April has been accounted for as he worked. He didn't start working on it just because he loved her, he started on it mostly because of the guilt that was stabbing him in the chest.

Donnie's heart raced, and his stomach went sour, ready to throw up when April said that she hated them and never wanted to see them again for turning her dad into a mutant bat. The turtle's heart shattered into pieces when she caught April and the punk kid Casey together at the park. But he is happy that she was back, and forgave them off their mistake. He still didn't like the fact that Casey was in her life, but for her, he would try to deal with it.

April and Casey were practically dating. It made Donnie clench his fists every time they were together. He had all the love in the world for her, he was always there to save her, always there to catch her when she falls, always there to bandage her wounds. Casey couldn't even do half of that stuff. The only credit Donnie gives him is his fighting skills. April still hasn't returned the affection to Donnie, not that he expected her too.

He was a giant mutated turtle, ugly, green, and obviously had the anatomy of a turtle. April was a human female, beautiful as could be, silk skin, and obviously the anatomy of a human (duh). Even if April shared the same feelings, they physically couldn't be together. The red head would eventually want children, and Donnie knows he can't provide that. He'd end up hurting her in the process of even trying. The tall turtle frowned at these thoughts racing through his mind. Then all of a sudden it hits him, "Maybe it is possible to turn my brothers and I human!" He thought to himself.

Donnie snapped out of his thoughts when he heard talking, weird grunts and growls coming from outside the lab. The purple clad turtle painfully rushed out to the living area to see Mikey, Leo, and Raph holding down Mr. O' Neil in chains. It wasn't long after until April ran in trying to catch her breath, setting her dad's clothes not he floor.

"Finally! I'm glad you're all home. April, are you ready to see your dad again?" Donnie smiled.

"You have no idea," April smiled back, with a wet glare in her eyes ready to cry from happiness.

The turtles brought the bat and the clothes into the lab. Soon after the other three turtles returned shutting the door behind him, giving the doctor and patient privacy.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

"It's ok Mr. O' Neil, it's me Donnie. I finally found the retro mutagen to turn you human again. April's been waiting for this moment for a long time," Donnie smiled trying to comfort the red haired bat.

The purple masked turtle got the needle and filled it with retro mutant. He then slowly approached Kirby trying not to scare him. Donnie took an alcohol wipe and cleaned off an area on the bats arm. Then he quickly put the needle in, leaving Kirby to squeal and cry. Donnie then quickly pushed the liquid into his blood stream. The tallest turtle took a step back.

Mr. O' Neil started to shake, squeal, and cry. Kirby's skin began to boil, his wings began to shrink, the random splotches of red hair fell off of his body. The darkness of his skin started to lighten up to a pinkish peach, claws and teeth shrunk. He was starting to look like his old self. Finally the body laid on the ground in ripped, tattered clothes, trying to catch some air. Donnie went up to Kirby, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. O' Neil?"

Slowly the figure tried to get up, muscles shaking harder the higher he got off the floor. Donnie went beside him and helped him up. It was defiantly Mr. O' Neil, the retro mutagen was a official success. He looked exactly the same as before.

"Ugh what happened? Donatello is that you?" Kirby rubbed on his temples.

"Yes sir it is, you were mutated but I changed you back," Donnie gave a great big warm smile.

"Oh wow..." He paused, " What about April!" He began to panic.

"Mr. O' Neil it's ok, April has been in our protection. She's completely safe."

"Thank god! I'm so glad you guys keep an eye on my daughter, I don't know what I would do if anything happened to her," he frowned.

"Anything to make sure she is safe."

"Good!... What's that awful smell?" Kirby got a discussed look on his face.

"Well... That would be you... Mr. O' Neil," not trying to sound so blunt, "April went home and got you some clothes, and I got you soap, a tooth brush, mouth wash, and tooth paste ready for you over there."

Donnie pointed at an area of the lab. It was the emergency shower. The ceiling had a slider for the curtain for privacy.

"Why don't you get showered up, we'll order a pizza and you can meet up with April?"

"Sounds like a plan. Thank you so much Donnie, you and your whole family," Mr. O' Neil walked to the shower and closed the curtain.

Donnie walked outside of his lab leaving the door open for Kirby when he was finished. April starred at him waiting for the tallest turtle to say something. Donnie gave a warm smile, she got the message. She ran into his arms and cried with tears of joy, Donnie hugged her back feeling good that he made her so happy. This is the biggest accomplishment ever. April kissed Donnie around the face about 10 times.

"I'm gonna go get a pizza to celebrate, dads gonna be a while seeing he hasn't showered in months," April walked away drying off her tears.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

By the time April came back with the pizza her dad was still in the shower. Everyone gathered in the living area waiting for Mr. O Neil's arrival. April sat next to Donnie shaking her one leg trying to be patient. Donnie put a hand on her back and rubbed it, slightly relaxing her nerves. Next thing they knew, they heard foot steps.

"Dad?"

"April?"

They ran into each other's arms as if they haven't seen each other in years. April couldn't tell what was worse, her dad being kidnapped by the Kraang or being mutated. But she didn't care at that moment, she was just glad he was home, and back to his normal human self. He smelt good, he really needed that shower. They sat right next to each other on the couch, asking each other a bunch of questions without any answers. The turtles couldn't help but to smile.

"Pizza time!" Mikey announced.

Everyone grabbed a slice and started to eat it. Even though it wasn't silence other then the chewing, the room had a happy feeling surrounding everyone. Kirby ate his pizza faster then than everyone trying to take their first bite. He enjoyed eating real food.

"It's nice to see you again Kirby" Master a splinter broke the silence.

"It's nice to be back. You know Splinter, you have some very bright and strong boys, especially Donnie. If it wasn't for him I probably wouldn't be here right now. I'm glad their keeping an eye on everything," Donnie smiled and blushed a little bit.

"Well guess what dad? Donnie planted a bomb into TCRI where the Kraang hide out was! It's all gone, there's no more Kraang, even the portal was destroyed. Daddy, we are free! All of New York... Maybe even the world!" April smiled so big it kind of hurt.

"Its nothing really, plus I couldn't do it without my brothers," everyone radiated a smile.

"I am proud of all of you. Even you April, your learning faster then my sons ever did," all the turtles let their jaws drop as April giggled.

"Training?" What training?" Mr. O' Neil looked up from his food.

"I have been training April the art of ninjutsu, so she can keep herself safe if need be," Splinter smiled.

"That's wonderful! I missed a lot haven't I?"

"You have no idea Mr. O, in order to keep up her grade in Trig she has to tutor my good pal Casey," said Raph.

"Who's Casey honey?" Kirby looked at April, who's face went as red as an apple.

"A friend of hers and now us! You should invited him down here!" Mikey said with excitement.

"No no Mikey that's ok my dad can meet him another time," April cut in trying to change the subject.

"April, is this a boy you like?" His fatherly questions started to come out"

"What! No! I mean yes! No- I mean I like him as a friend. Casey is just a friend," April babbled.

"I think this conversation should be continued later in a more private matter," Donnie interrupted, "Mr. O'Neil are you feeling okay?"

"I'm feeling great, if you guys wouldn't mind I'd like to go home and get some rest it's late."

"Sounds like a good idea," said Leo.

"Would you guys like to be escorted home?" Donnie asked.

"That would be perfect, I'm still a little shaken from what's happened in the past year."

Everyone in the lair could understand, it's not hard too. April packed up her things. After that Donnie escorted them out of the lair, to make sure they got home safe and sound. The other turtles went off to bed. Master Splinter however waited patiently for his smartest son to get home. About 15 minutes went by, the purple clad turtle walked in without a sound, although his Sensei could sense it from a mile away.

"Donatello?" His master stood up.

"Yes Sensei?" "I am the up most proud of you. You saved New York City and most importantly you brought a family back together... Again," Splinter smiled.

"I couldn't have done it without my brothers."

"Indeed you're right. Now off to bed, we train in the morning."

"Yes Father," Donnie smiled as did Splinter. They both turned to go their separate ways. When Donnie entered his room, he laid on the bed and immediately past out into a nice deep slumber.

**Author's Note: sorry for the wait, I've just been really busy. It's a busy month for me so don't expect much, but I'll do what I can. Oddly enough as I'm typing this chapter, I saw the one hour episode that's suppose to come out on March 14th (thank you twitter for the link) and ***SPOILER ALERT DONT READ A HEAD IF YOU DONT WANT TO KNOW******** The mutagen actually comes out of a worm from dimension X. Yes, they milk a giant worm... **

**Any who. I didn't realize it (obviously they just came out with it) so I had to make this sound smart when I came to the creation of mutagen and the creation of retro mutagen. I hope you all enjoyed, I'll try to bring Casey in later and I'll have 2 OCs on the way. Tell me what you think! Aaaaaaand ignore my typos/errors if you can. Sometimes my brain goes faster than my fingers.**


End file.
